Mega Hurts
Mega Hurts (also spelled as Mega Hurtz) was a box shaped robot based on a computer. The original machine competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars. In Series 6 it was called Mega Hurts 2, which was slightly smaller and had an angry face on the computer screen. Finally, it was redesigned as Mega Hurts LT (Laptop). This robot was a low box-wedge shaped robot with two flippers, one as the keyboard and the other as the computer screen. Although showing promise in its battle it broke down towards the end and thus Mega Hurts crashed out of the competition. Despite entering four series the Mega Hurts team never made it past the heats. The team also entered Series 3 with Tut's Revenge. Robot History Series 2 Mega Hurts took the ramrig route in the Gauntlet but got stuck half way down it due to the robots width, but then it managed to break free, dodge the house robots and reach the end zone. Then in the pits after Plunderbird's run, the Mega Hurts team called the Plunderbird team chickens for driving into the Pit of Oblivion on purpose and led a chorus of chicken noises. However in the King of the Castle Trial, Mega Hurts was defeated fairly quickly after getting driven off the podium by Dead Metal (And getting its monitor crushed under it and Dead Metal's combined weight after the house robot fell on top of it), leaving it at the bottom of the leader board and were knocked out. Series 6 In Round 1 of Series 6, Mega Hurts 2 was up against the 3rd seeds Firestorm 4, Colossus and Cedric Slammer. Mega Hurts 2 started reasonably well, but it was Firestorm that did all the aggresive work, first flipping Cedric Slammer and then Colossus, where neither could self-right. Then Mega Hurts was flipped as well and its computer box monitor was smashed, Mega Hurts was also unable to self-right, and then Firestorm used that to its advantage and pitted it, but as Mega Hurts was the last robot immobilised, it was put through to Round 2 by the judges. In the next round Mega Hurts 2 faced X-Terminator. X-Terminator dominated the match (particularly the early stages), relentlessly hitting Mega Hurts with its axe, smashing the screen off brand new computer monitor, though Mega Hurts did get underneath and push its opponent towards the end of the fight. X-Terminator lost its axe head eventually before the judges sent Mega Hurts out of the competition. Series 7 Mega Hurts LT faced St. Agro, Revolution 3 and Scrapper in Round 1 of Series 7. Mega Hurts LT started fairly well, narrowly missing robots with its flipper. After a while St. Agro flipped it, but Mega Hurts was able to self-right. After St. Agro had dispatched The Scrapper out of the arena, both Revolution 3 and Mega Hurts LT broke down. However Refbot counted out Mega Hurts, even though Revolution 3 looked like it had been immobilised for longer. Mega Hurts LT was then flipped by the arena floor flipper and pitted. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Trial *Series 3: Entered with Tut's Revenge *Series 4-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Most Original Entry Nominees Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Front-Hinged True Flippers